The Future of Voltron
by MmeLee
Summary: What secrets are revealed when Allura and Coran have a nighttime snack? If you really love my work and want me to continue writing, hit me with a cup of coffee at: ko-fi dot com/mmelee. This is not mandatory, it's only if you like what I do.


Coran is in the Garrison commissary looking for food that he might enjoy. It's after midnight and he is hungry. The commissary is huge. It has four refrigerators, cabinets and pantries. A huge counter with ovens and stoves aligned against the wall. It's difficult because he is still learning what everything is. He is frustrated because nothing looks remotely familiar.

"Ketchup?"

"This is a weird looking food goo." He scrunches his face up in disgust.

 _Allura may be up. She doesn't always follow earth sleep hours._

He picks up his comm and calls her.

Allura picks up and her hologram appears.

"Yes Coran?" Allura is doing her best to mask her irritation.

"What is it?"

"Oh did I wake you?" Coran suddenly feel guilty for the late night intrusion.

"Umm yes, but I am fine Coran."

Allura did not want Coran to know Keith was in her bed sleeping. He is finally sleeping peacefully. Keith was keyed up after their mission earlier. Allura massaged his back until he relaxed and fell asleep. And now Coran is calling.

 _Sigh. He doesn't know._

She aimed the holo away from Keith's direction.

"Is everything okay?" She whispers carefully to keep her voice from projecting.

"Yes," Coran said reassuringly. "I need help figuring out this earth food and I know you are better versed than I."

 _Oh Coran and his evening munchies. I'll get up and help him or else he will wake Keith._

"Be there in a tick."

Coran relieved that he will get a snack smiles, "Thanks Allura."

Allura arrives in the commissary with her robe and slippers. She is exhausted from the day they had. They were on an dangerous away mission to get more supplies and got attacked but some Galra warlords on the way. When it was over, she was out of it.

"Allura!" Coran jumps up with excitement when she enters the kitchen. "Thanks for helping me out."

"What is in here that I can eat?"

Allura looks in the fridge and sees most of the food unmade. She crouches down and grabs some veggies.

"You can eat these raw."

"Oh really?" He examined a celery stalk questionably.

"They look weird."

"Yes, but it is suppose to be healthy," Allura shrugged not willing to give a convincing argument. Then her eyes lit up.

"Or… You can have these!" Allura flashes a wide grin. She spotted a bag of potato chips and grabbed them. Allura pops them open and pours some in a bowl for her and Coran.

"Oh Allura, these are amazing!" Coran munches loudly on the chip. His face covered in delight. While he snacks, Coran takes notice of Allura's face. Her Altean markings were slowly changing color. From pink to dark red and then pink again. It's not noticeable to the untrained eye, but Coran's eyes have years of experience… It was slow and subtle, but he could see it.

 _No, it can't be_.

He then leaned over closer to Allura, sniffing around her, trying to be discreet.

Allura sees Coran out the corner of her eye.

"Coran!" Allura yelled feeling her space being violated. Coran jumps, knowing he is caught.

"What in the universe are you doing?"

Coran breathed deeply. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're expecting." Coran's face washed over with bewilderment.

"Aren't you Princess?"

"Coran, don't be silly." She looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Allura, you know that us Alteans know when a woman has conceived." Coran folded his arms never taking his eyes off of her.

"There is a fragrance you emit."

"Your markings give off subtle color bands." He paused not sure if he wants to go further. Allura remains silent, not knowing how to respond.

"The baby is Keith's, isn't it?"

Allura's face told it all, she nodded slowly.

Coran is shocked and excited, but he is trying to rein it in.

 _Allura pregnant! It would be wonderful to have a beautiful baby around he could play with. Alfor would be so proud._

"Does Keith know?" Coran was careful not to be too loud with his question.

"No, I have not told him yet."

Allura had to ask. "How do you know about Keith?"

"Oh come now Allura, I am old but I am not stupid." He smiles proudly.

"I have been alive for many thousands of years and I know when a young couple is in love," He reminisces.

"I used to be in love like that once."

Allura rubs her temples. She wasn't ready to talk about their relationship yet. Now there is a child coming.

"You both try to be discreet, but love radiates off of both of you," He continues.

"The way you look at each other, it's obvious to the trained eye." Coran taps his one eyes for added effect.

"You can't fool old Coran!"

Allura shakes her head laughing. Coran knows how to lighten any mood.

"I am curious to how you two got through your eh- differences?"

Allura groans. _How do I give him the edited version?_

"Well…"

* * *

Allura's memory…

Keith had been trying to get Allura alone for weeks but she's been actively avoiding him. Her feelings regarding Keith are mixed at best. She is angry because he made such harsh comments about her father, but otherwise wants every part of him for everything else he has done. A fire inside burns for Keith and she hasn't figured out a way to reconcile her feelings. Allura fears being alone with him will lead to another argument. She just doesn't have the energy.

The Paladins are in route back to Earth after yet another fight. They are tired. Currently there are no enemy ships in sight. Keith decides to secure a line between the black lion and the blue lion.

"Allura, we need to talk."

"Not now Keith," she replies not looking at the holo but straight into space.

"We can't lose focus."

"You keep avoiding me Allura." He says with concern in his voice.

"The team is suffering because of it."

Allura holds her straight face. "Another time Keith." With that she hangs up.

Keith puts the black Lion on autopilot. He looks at Kosmo.

"Okay boy- we are going in."

They transport to the Blue Lion. Allura sees Keith pop up. She is happy- no— overjoyed to see him. He is putting in such effort to speak with her privately. It makes it extremely difficult for her to stay angry with him.

She of course can't let him know that.

"Are you mad?!"

"What if we are attacked?"

"Allura, you know we don't have to be in our Lions to fight."

"Besides, the wolf will get me back." He pets him affectionately. Kosmo gratefully accepts Keith's scratches.

"Fine." Allura turns her chair fully to face Keith and folds her arms.

"Talk."

"Allura.." He gazes at her expression trying to find the strength to continue.

"I was always drawn to the Blue Lion. Before I knew what it was. When Shiro returned to earth- I knew it was my time to find it."

"I had no idea it would lead to Voltron, my mother or…to you."

"Umm hmm."

"I spent a long time without my mom. When I found out this weapon was tied to you father and what happened before… I needed to find someone to blame." He sighed.

"She left me to protect the Blue Lion. To fight Zarkon. Deep down, I knew you father did what he could to protect you. I had no right."

He walked over to her seat, grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"I am truly sorry Allura."

This perspective before shocks Allura. She always idolized her father and all his decisions. She never thought about how his decision to break up Voltron affected Keith directly. She had always been concerned with her own grief. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Keith and saw such a sincerity and adoration in his eyes.

"My father…His actions affected all of us." She hung her head.

" I understand now," her voice now just a whisper.

Keith's motives weren't to make her feel guilty. It was to explain why he snapped while they were stranded in space. Although the feelings weren't ones he's proud of sharing, Keith wants her to know the reasons behind it. He wanted to apologize.

"He was trying to protect you Allura."

"Yes, but at what cost?" Her words echoed within the lion. Allura's really upset now.

Keith touched her face. He raised her chin to look at him.

"I realize now that I would've done the same thing if I were him…"

"Even if it meant my life."

Allura looked at Keith stunned. She knows she shouldn't be so surprised, he has shown her time and time again that this is true, but to hear him say it was monumental. She felt the urge to kiss him right then.

"Fighting Macidus made me see where your father was coming from." Keith found it hard to say the next words.

"It scared me."

The tears were hot on Allura's face now. She wrapped her arms around Keith and hugged him.

"Oh Keith!" She began to sob uncontrollably now. Her face in his chest. She felt terrible that she let her anger with him drag on this long.

He was initially stunned by her hug, but returned it. Allura's tears began to wet his shoulder.

Keith used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. She gasps in response to his touch. Allura's eyes peer into his, trying to gain understanding of what he is feeling right now.

"Keith…" She trailed off. His eyes burned into her soul and she felt it intensely.

 _I no longer know what to say to him._

Keith stares at her lips. He starts to close the distance between her lips and hers slowly. Giving her every opportunity to back out, but Allura doesn't budge. Her heart quickens its pace at the anticipation that he might finally kiss her.

Keith can no longer hold out, his lips yearned for hers. He kisses her softly. Allura felt heat circulating through her body. She wrapped her arms around him in response. Not wanting the kiss to end.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"That is pretty much how it started…" Coran looked like his heart was full. Like he was going to cry any moment.

"So you approve?"

"Approve of what Allura?"

Allura sighs. _Did he even hear me_?

"Me being in love… She pauses trying to find the words. "With my paladin?"

Coran is taken aback by the question.

"Why wouldn't I approve exactly?"

"Well in Altean culture, I am supposed to marry someone of upper social standing. I could personally care less where he is from, but I did not know how you felt."

Coran was surprised that Allura worried about that.

 _Alfor would not fight this relationship if he saw it. So why would he? Keith has done more for Allura than most anyone._

"Princess, I couldn't think of anymore more worthy than Keith."

"Is that why you both kept your relationship a secret?"

"Yes and no."

"It had more to do with the structure of our team."

"We hadn't found a way to tell them."

"You mean Lance," Coran says knowingly. Lance has the biggest crush on Allura. The rest of the team can careless about their relationship.

"Yes." Allura sighs defeated. "I just don't know how he would take it."

"He will be fine."

"Tip-toeing around the truth will only make it worse."

"It will come out eventually…" He looked in to her eyes. His tone grew more serious.

"Just like your pregnancy."

Allura sighs. _She was Altean, she knew her cycle. She told Keith she could control if she got pregnant. Alteans can do that. But there was that one night…_

"Allura?" Coran snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She sighs thinking about her predicament.

"I don't know how to tell him. I know it is my fault, she said stuffing another chip in her mouth. I allowed it to happen."

Coran didn't want to interrupt the Princess. She was opening up and he didn't want to stop her for fear she would clam up again.

"We are at war. I think I subconsciously let it happen." She admitted.

"I cherish every part of him and if something happened to him…" Her voice trailed off.

"I-I just want a normal life. Where he and I can be together without worrying about getting killed or how our relationship affects the team."

She looks up and Coran is crying his eyes out. "Oh Princess, that is so beautiful!"

"Oh my goodness Coran!" She hugs him and then hands him a tissue. He can be so dramatic at times.

"I have to find a way to tell him."

Coran went from sobbing to his face turning a sheet of white.

"What is it Coran?" She follows his gaze to the door where Keith is standing. He heard the enough of the conversation. And he doesn't look like a happy soon to be dad.

"You don't have to find a way now." His face was red with anger.

Allura took a deep breath to control her emotions. She hates when he gets mad.

"Keith, let's walk back and talk."

Keith stalks out the of the kitchen. Allura looks at Coran, "I have to go."

"I will talk to you later."

"Are you going to be okay Princess?" Coran is overwhelmed with concern.

"Yes Coran, he is just surprised," she says rolling up the bag chips and put it in the cabinet. Allura knows Keith could never hurt her. In fact, he doesn't stay mad for long- as long as they talk it out.

"I'll talk to you later."

With that she went back to her quarters. Coran went back to the cabinet and got the chips.

"Maybe it will go well with the red food goo.."

By the time Allura got back, Keith was already in her room. The minute Allura closed the door – he went off.

"You are pregnant and you did not tell me?!" His arms waved in fury.

"Did I hear that right?" He turned to face her. She stood stoic.

"You got pregnant, ON PURPOSE?!"

Allura is stunned by his response, she never thought he would be this angry.

"I did not make this baby alone." Allura controlled her tone as much as possible.

Keith glared at her.

"Oh I know!"

"Wasn't it you that did told me we did not have to worry about birth control?"

Those words stung. She knew Keith was right.

"Keith, you don't want to have a baby with me?"

Keith's pacing her floor.

"Yes of course, I want us to have children! I love you! I want to marry YOU! His tone frantic.

"My issue is, we are at war and could be attacked at any time!" He stopped to look at Allura.

"You fly the Blue lion. What if you die in battle? I'll lose you and my child! Did you think about that Allura? HUH?"

Allura stood quietly. She knew she deserved to hear this. Her thinking was irrational at best. She also knew Keith would get tired of yelling at some point.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" He collapses on her bed holding his head in his hands. He lowers his tone and looks at her.

"It would kill me if something happened to you. I couldn't live another day if I lost you. Can't you see that?"

Allura failed to weigh his feelings. It was selfish of her. She didn't think this through. But Allura was tired of living in secret. She was tired of this life. She was tired of being responsible. Always dutiful. It was exhausting. For once, Allura wanted to be irresponsible.

Now he is upset with her. This probably could have been avoided had she talked to Keith— The thought made her break out in tears. Emotion finally overwhelms her.

"I'm sorry Keith." Allura plops down on the bed and began sobbing. She didn't want to hurt Keith or worry him.

"All I knew is that I wanted my baby to look like you."

That comment stops Keith dead in his tracks. He knows that she loves him, but for some reason to hear her say that… He feels bad he blew up. Keith quickly sits up next to her.

 _Wow. Just wow. I couldn't have predicted that response._

"I am sorry too." Keith tone softens as he rubs her back to calm her. Her body heaving from the sobs.

"I shouldn't have yelled Allura. I'm rarely afraid of anything, but losing you- it— terrifies me."

Allura drew him in a hug and buried her tear stained face into his chest. Allura inhaled in his scent to calm herself. Keith stroked her hair. Keith had no idea how much she loved being close to him.

"Keith…" She said in a hushed tone.

"Let's please get some rest tonight and talk about this tomorrow-," she barely chokes out the words.

"I-I don't want to fight you."

 _How can I be upset now, especially when she talks to me like that?_

Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He lays down on her bed, pulling Allura on top of him. He peers deep into her blue eyes.

"We didn't even tell the team about us Lu."

Allura melts into his arms, her upset waning. "I know my love." She rubbed his chest.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will."

Keith squeezes Allura gently around her waist to let her know he's in agreement.

"You're right." He sighs and kisses her forehead.

"I love you Keith, please never change."

"I love you too Princess." He paused and then touched her belly. "And plus one."

With that, Allura softly kissed him on his lips smiling the whole time. She fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart. Her favorite lullaby.


End file.
